


You will break (him)

by tina_v



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Tony Stark, But he's confused, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Evil Steve Rogers, Face Slapping, Heavy Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra Steve Rogers Clone, Ignored Safeword, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentions of bottom Steve, Mentions of top Tony, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve is hurt in the feelings, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is hurt in the feelings, Tony really doesn't want to enjoy this, Top Steve Rogers, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tina_v/pseuds/tina_v
Summary: “I should spank you every time you say something like that. Would that make you stop?”Tony stopped walking, frozen on the spot. Ok, that’s definitely not like Steve at all.





	You will break (him)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfie_slays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/gifts).



> DARK one shot. A gift for a dear friend (ly darlin' thanks for getting my mojo back).
> 
> READ THE TAGS *PLEASE.* I tried to be veeeeery specific because I do not wish to trigger anyone. 
> 
> I should explain why I consider this AU-ish. This is loosely based off a comic issue (Old Man Hawkeye #11 if I remember correctly) in which HYDRA successfully replicates the formula used on the original Steve Rogers to create his own version of Captain America. It's not canon compliant though, I just used the idea of a StEVIL Rogers HYDRA clone because... reasons. 
> 
> Enjoy!

****The elevator doors of the Stark Tower penthouse open and they stumble into Steve’s floor, laughing their asses off.

“Wow! Careful there, genius!” Steve puts an arm around his waist, picking him up a bit off the floor like he weighs nothing. “Wouldn’t want that valuable head of yours cracked open, now, would we?”

Tony throws an arm around Steve’s broad shoulders and pats him on the back with a breathy laugh.

“Oh, honey, wouldn’t be that big of a loss, really.” He winces at his own comment. He’s always self-deprecating when he’s drunk and he knows how much Steve hates it.

To his surprise, the blond just laughs harder and squeezes his side.

“Now, now, Tony. What kind of talk is that, huh? You think too little of yourself...”

He’s not angry or hurt, he’s... playful. Tony furrows his brows. Steve’s been acting quite weird lately. He’d been sent on one of his SHIELD secret operations a couple of weeks ago and since then, Tony’d been noticing some subtle but certainly out of character reactions and comments that made something in the back of his mind itch uncomfortably, but he’d just dismiss his thoughts rapidly. His incessant paranoia was something he was fully aware of, so he tried to control it every time he felt it creeping up on him.

“I should _spank_ you every time you say something like that. Would that make you stop?”

Tony stopped walking, frozen on the spot. Ok, that’s definitely _not_ like Steve at all. Although his kinky ass had been trying to get Rogers to engage in some slightly more out-of-the-ordinary activities for as long as they’d been together, the answer was always a resounding no. Of course Tony loved doing all those things for Steve, but his cock twitched in his pants every time he thought about Steve tying him down and just having his way with him. He’d even suggested once that Steve topped and the look on his boyfriend’s face had been one of pure terror.

‘ _Tony... I’ve already broken two headboards! This is still very new to me. I- What if I lose control and you get hurt? That- I can’t risk that, Tony, I’m so sorry..._ ’

Then he’d been apologizing over and over again for not being able to give Tony what he wanted and Tony had spent what should have been a perfectly good night of endless sex comforting Steve instead of fucking him. He swore to himself he would never ever bring it up again. He loved Steve more than he’d ever loved anyone and if he wasn’t comfortable with something, then that was off the table and he wouldn’t love him any less for it.

“I- well, you never...” Tony’s mouth had gone dry, something warm and pleasant pooling just above his groin. “I thought you didn’t like that.”

“Oh, I’m a changed man, Tony. I realize now how much I’ve been missing being so... uptight and righteous all the time.” He grabs him by both sides, sneaking his hands under Tony’s suit jacket, and forces his body flat against Tony’s. He hears his own surprised gasp when Steve’s cock rubs against his through the fabric of their suits. “Wanna have some fun, sweetheart? Looks like you do.”

Steve’s hips roll against his and Tony’s head falls slightly back, letting out a loud, wanton moan that was by itself an answer. Steve seizes his opportunity and latches onto his exposed neck, licking and sucking and biting. Tony moans again but his brows are furrowed. What’s gotten into Steve? This is... so not like him.

“Ba- baby?” Tony tries to speak although he feels like all the blood in his body has gone to his aching groin.

“Yes, _darling_?”

“Are you- is... is everything okay?”

Steve bites down on his neck, _hard_ , and then sucks at it. Tony can’t help a yelp of surprise and pain mixed with pleasure.

“I wanna try something a little different tonight, _Tony_. Do you trust me?”

Steve’s hand travels from his side to his belt, working on it with an uncharacteristic lack of nervousness.

“I- yeah, babe, of course I do.”

Steve pulls back at the same time he frees the top button of his pants and undoes the fly, slipping a hand straight under the waistband of Tony’s boxer briefs and grabbing his hardening cock.

“ _Good_.”

Tony shivers. Not so much at the touch of Steve’s hand against the warm, pulsing skin of his cock but at the unfamiliar grin plastered across the blond’s face. There’s something about that grin... teeth showing, eyes dark and narrowed. There’s something exciting but at the same time unsettling about it. Tony can’t quite figure out what it is yet.

He lets Steve take him to his bedroom, following after him like a lost puppy.

He frowns when the blond lets go of his hand and leaves him in the middle of the room to sit in an armchair by the window. The lights are off so Tony can only make out the silhouette of the chair against the night city lights of New York.

“Strip.”

The order sends a shiver of anticipation down his spine. He doesn’t know what the fuck’s gotten into his boyfriend but he likes it.

Steve just sits there, legs sprawled, elbow on the arm of the chair, hand caressing his own chin while Tony takes his clothes off under his intense gaze.

“Slower” Steve orders from the shadows when Tony picks up the pace.

“What? Do you want me to put on a show for you?” the smaller man says, halfway through unbuttoning his shirt.

“I want you to feel exposed and vulnerable and I want to see you _enjoy_ it.” Tony can see his lopsided smile in the dark and it’s vicious. “Take your clothes off, _slowly_. For me.”

And so Tony does. By the time he’s in his boxers, he really does feel exposed. He looks at Steve, although he can’t really see the expression on his face, and grabs the waistband. He can feel the other’s piercing glare on him as he steps off of his underwear and stands there. He hears the quick breathing coming from the armchair and after a while, he begins to feel kind of uncomfortable, so he starts walking towards Steve.

“Did I say you could move?”

Tony freezes on the spot, frowning slightly.

“I-“

“On the bed. Face down.”

It takes a few seconds for Tony to process, this dominant behavior from Steve being extremely unusual, but he does what he’s told without complaining. He’s been trying to get him to do this forever, so now that Steve’s found his confidence, he’s not going to ruin the mood. He lies down on the bed while he hears rumbling sounds, but waits patiently until he feels the mattress dip by his side. Tony lets out a small gasp when he feels Steve grabbing his wrists and closing a pair of cuffs on them and around the top of the headboard.

“Wow, we’re getting kinky tonight, aren’t we?”

He can’t see it, but he hears the smile on Steve.

“You have no idea.”

He mounts him, still fully clothed, and starts kissing his back. Tony lets out a content sigh. He feels Steve’s mouth traveling lower and lower, kissing and licking, massaging his sides with his strong hands. Tony lets out a moan when he feels Steve’s knees squeezing his legs together tightly, his lips over his lower back and then...

Tony yells in surprise when he feels a set of teeth dig into the soft skin of his right cheek while a hand roughly grabs the other one, hard enough to bruise.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. You gonna behave and be quiet, doll face.”

“S-Steve...?”

Another cry escapes Tony as he feels a big hand land flat against the already aching skin of ass.

“I said...” Steve’s body moves over his back and he feels his hot breath against his ear “be _quiet_.”

Tony swallows hard, eyes wide open in surprise and confusion.

The big, strong pair of hands grab both of his cheeks and spread him open, the cool air hitting his hole and making Tony gasp.

“Steve, what-“

Another hard blow lands on his ass. Too rough, too close to actual pain to be pleasant.

“Steve!”

This time, a string of harsh blows have him crying out in pain. There’s no comforting caresses in between, no time for the sting of the slaps to die down, no sweet words of love. This isn’t for his pleasure. Steve is actually hurting him, _punishing_ him.

When the ruthless spanking stops, Tony is fighting back tears and whimpers.

“Shrapnel” he whispers, breathless. “ _Steve_ , shrapnel...”

He hears Steve chuckle and for the first time ever in his relationship, he feels fear. This isn’t... it doesn’t feel safe anymore. Something’s wrong.

“Oh, Tony... no safeword is going to make me stop tonight.”

And that’s- that just _isn’t_ right. That’s not Steve. That’s...

_That’s not Steve._

Tony panics and starts pulling at the handcuffs.

“JAR-“

A hand flies to his mouth to muffle him. From the corner of the eye, he can see the man above him leaning down to whisper on his ear.

“If you so much as _think_ about calling that AI of yours, you will _never_ see Steve alive again. _That_ I can promise.” The words make Tony tremble underneath him. What? What the hell is going on? “Now, I’m gonna take my hand off of that pretty little mouth of yours and you’re gonna be a good boy and you’re not going to scream. Are we clear?”

Tony breathes with difficulty but nods his head, very slowly, eyes wide in fear.

When ‘Steve’ removes his hand, he’s panting, neck uncomfortably twisted to look at the blond in disbelief.

“Wha- who are you? What have you done with him?”

“At Hydra we’ve successfully managed to not only recreate the serum... but the Captain himself. We made the switch in the last op he ran with his SHIELD team. Rumlow helped set it up.” He licks Tony’s earlobe and the engineer winces in disgust. “We have him now. I was to replace him and infiltrate the Avengers.” He sucks down on his pulse point and Tony has to bite his lips to prevent a whimper. “I must say it’s been _much_ more fun than I expected.”

He sits back down on top of his legs and a shiver runs down Tony’s spine. _Steve_. Steve is being held by Hydra somewhere.

“Where is he?”

He feels his abused asscheeks being parted wide open and a warm, thick liquid running down his crack and over his hole. He’s spitting on him, Tony realizes in disgust.

“He’s alive. And if you behave, we’ll keep him that way.”

A finger traces the wet path of saliva, coating itself in it and to Tony’s horror he feels his cock twitch trapped between the mattress and his stomach.

“Please, please don’t...”

 _Don’t what? Don’t hurt Steve? Don’t rape me? Don’t make me enjoy it?_ Tony didn’t know. He couldn’t think straight, too much information all the sudden.

“There’s only one thing I want, Tony. And you’re gonna give it to me willingly.” ‘Steve’ pushes his finger in and Tony clenches his jaw shut. “Just like every night for the past few weeks. You’ve moaned while fucking me, telling me how tight I always am... telling me how much _you love me.”_ Tony can feel the tears pooling in his eyes, vision getting blurry. He didn’t- he didn’t love that _thing_ , he loved _Steve_. How did he not realize sooner? As if he could read his mind, fake-Steve kept going. “What’s your precious little boyfriend going to say when he finds out that you didn’t even _notice_ it wasn’t him? What’s he going to think when he finds out you _liked_ it?”

‘Steve’ swirls the digit around until he finds the bundle of nerves and Tony practically jumps off the bed.

“Fuck you, you _fucking bastard_!”

He hears the man chuckle.

“Such a dirty mouth!”

He roughly withdraws his finger, making Tony pant in discomfort and easily grabs him by the hips, turning him around. The chain on the cuffs twists at the motion and pulls at his wrists and Tony winces, now looking up at the ceiling of Steve’s bedroom.

“Here’s how this is going to go. I’ve gathered all the information I needed, so this is gonna be out little goodbye party, Tony. You will do as I say and maybe, just _maybe_ , you’ll get a chance to see your precious Stevie again. If you try anything or scream for help, he will die and it’ll be on you. Do you understand?”

Tony can’t help the tears of both anger and pain fall down his cheeks. He keeps his gaze fixated stubbornly on the wall on top of him, while his mind is works at a fast pace going over all the possibilities. He could try kick him off of him, but he’s literally a replica of Steve, so he’s way too strong for him. He wonders if he could call the suit, but he can’t motion properly with his hands cuffed to the headboard. And even if any of his plans worked and he managed to get away from this man, there was still the threat upon the real Steve’s life.

He’s trapped.

‘Steve’ grows tired of his silence and slaps him hard across the face, making his head turn to the side.

“Answer me, you little whore!”

Tony keeps his wet eyes closed as he sharply nods.

“Use your words or I swear to God I’ll spread your legs open right now and fuck you raw.” ‘Steve’s threat comes as an enraged whisper, which makes it all the more terrifying.

“Yes, I understand.” Tony whispers, eyes still closed.

He hears the man hum in approval and the bed shifts. The sound of him fumbling with clothes makes his stomach drop. This can’t be happening.

“Look at me” ‘Steve’ commands.

Tony opens his eyes and watches the naked body before him. He can’t help being slightly aroused at the sight. It’s Steve but it’s not _Steve_. It’s not Steve because his cheeks aren’t covered in that adorable pink blush that always creeps up on him when he’s fully naked in front of Tony. It’s not Steve because his impossibly blue eyes aren’t full of love and adoration, but dark with lust and a menacing glint. It’s not Steve because there’s an evil grin where his sweet, shy smile usually is.

The blond climbs on the bed again and straddles his shoulders, his large red cock dripping already, only inches away from Tony’s face. ‘Steve’ holds it in his hand and taps the smaller man’s lips with the bulbous head.

“Open wide, sweetheart, and suck it like you mean it.” The first thought in Tony’s mind is that he wants to bite it off and spit it out. ‘Steve’ must have seen it on his face because he adds “Oh, and I wouldn’t try any stunts if I were you. It might be the difference between life and death for your beloved golden boy.”

Revulsion invades Tony as he slowly eases his mouth open and let’s ‘Steve’ feed him his cock. The taste, the shape, the musk... everything is so familiar and yet wrong. The minute his lips wrap around the head and his tongue swirls around it, he hears ‘Steve’ moan loudly and the sound makes his own cock twitch. He closes his eyes in shame. He’s disgusted at his own body right now.

‘Steve’ grabs his head with both hands and starts ramming in and out of his mouth, as if Tony was nothing but a warm, wet hole for him to use.

Tony would have loved this with Steve. The _real_ Steve.

“Look at me.” Tony reluctantly lifts his gaze, blue piercing pools looking down at him. “That’s it, baby. I wanted my last night with you to really be _my_ last night. I wanted you to know who was fucking into that gorgeous mouth of yours, into your tight little ass...” he pushes into Tony savagely, hitting the back of his throat with the head of his cock and earning a choke from the man underneath him. “Ah, God, _yes_!”

Tony is in a haze, the lack of oxygen and the absurdity of the whole situation making his head feel light. _It’s not Steve, it’s not Steve, it’s not Steve._ He keeps chanting in his head, in a desperate attempt to control the physical reactions he’s having, because this _wasn’t_ Steve even if his stupid body couldn’t tell the difference. _He sounded and looked like Steve_ and this was so fucked up. Oh, how he would have loved Steve to get a little rough every once in a while and just use him, like this one was doing. He would have loved for Steve to talk really dirty and maybe even tell him what a cute little slut he was while Tony blowed him. He tried as hard as he could but couldn’t help his hips buckling up, looking for friction. This _wasn’t_ Steve but it _was_ Steve.

“Look at you... I knew you had it in you, you pervert. You’re loving every second of this.”

A pathetic little moan escapes him, as well as a silent tear from the corner of his eye while he chokes on ‘Steve’s cock and his own shame.

After what seems like an eternity, the blond lets go of Tony’s head and pulls out, a string of spit connecting his cock to the abused pair of panting lips.

‘Steve’ takes advantage of the fact that Tony’s mouth is still wide open, gasping for air, to shove two fingers in it, coating them with saliva. When he removes them, he lifts himself off to crawl down his body, knees nudging Tony’s legs open.

“Please... please, don’t” his plea was barely audible.

‘Steve’ laughs out hard.

“Please don’t? Who are you kidding? You’re _dripping_ , Tony.” He grabs his neglected cock firmly and smears the precome over the head with his thumb. Tony’s hips jerk off the bed as he moans loudly and he feels his face catching fire. ‘Steve’ laughs again, pleased. “You want this.”

“N-no...”

The blond smirks in amusement, lazily stroking Tony’s cock and palming his tight balls, tugging and rolling them in his other hand.

Tony can’t stop himself from moaning. It’s Steve’s hands doing that to him. _No, it’s not_. The shame and the self-hatred is just as intense as the jolts of pleasure coming from his groin.

“Oh, you do. You want it bad.” He speeds up his ministrations, relishing on the way Tony trashes around and pulls at the cuffs that keep him strained to the headboard. “Will you scream his name when you come on my cock, Tony?”

“Ngh- no!”

He’s thrusting into ‘Steve’s hands shamelessly now, desperate for release. His whole body shivers when he feels a finger slipping into his crack and teasing his hole. Without a second thought, he immediately bends his knees upwards, baring himself to the man.

“Yeah... you’re hating this.” He hears ‘Steve’ laugh softly in amusement and God he wants to die of embarrassment. “I guess that’s why you’re spreading your legs for me like a bitch in heat, isn’t it?”

‘Steve’s hands leave him for an agonizing moment and he can’t suppress the disappointed groan. Tony can hear the sound of a lid snapping open but his head hardly registers anything other than the aching need in his groin. He sighs, relieved, when the hand wraps around him again, the hot feeling of the flesh against his length easing his mind. A finger slips into his tight hole and he gasps. He’s so ready, so ready for this.

“Please...”

_Please, no. Please, stop this. Please, don’t stop. Please..._

_‘_ Steve’ fingers him rapidly. One, two, three fingers, easing the ring of muscles open and oh, Tony feels the most amazing mixture of feelings he’s ever experienced. He feels hot and needy and guilty and embarrassed and it’s so intense he’s convinced he’s going to pass out when he finally comes.

“ _Tony_ ” he hears ‘Steve’s voice.

“Oh, God...”

“Beg me. Beg me to fuck you.”

“N-no. You’re... I’m not-“

“Come on, Tony. _Beg_. Beg for me.”

The second Tony looks down and sees the blond dipping his head down to lap at the head of his cock, he loses it.

“Oh, God, please! _Please_!”

He’s looking up at him, a terrible glint of victory in his piercing blue eyes. Fuck, he’s beautiful. _That’s not Steve_. When he talks, his breath falls over Tony’s swollen cock and it makes him tremble.

“Say it. Say my name, Tony.”

 _Steve_. And Tony doesn’t want to. He really doesn’t want to. _Steve!_ But, fucking hell, he wants to.

“Please, Steve... Fuck me, Steve, _please_!”

He feels every single ounce of dignity leaving his body and now there’s only pleasure. All he can think about is that huge cock breaching his hole, filling him up so much that there’s no space for thoughts of any kind. He moans loudly, throwing his head back on the pillow, mouth watering in pure pleasure. He’s chanting now, he can hear himself, far away. _Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, oh God, yes, harder._ ‘Steve’ is pounding into him, relentlessly hitting that spot, while jerking him off at the same pace. Neither of them last very long. Tony comes first, screaming Steve’s name, his orgasm hitting him so hard he sees little white dots behind his tightly closed eyelids. ‘Steve’ follows soon after, groaning at the way Tony’s clenching around him rhythmically, still riding the post-waves of his orgasm.

Tony comes back to himself a bit after that, and the realization of what’s happened hits him as hard as a brick wall.

‘Steve’ pulls out of him roughly, panting a little and running his fingers over the sensitive hole with a smirk on his face.

“I knew you’d break.” He viciously smears the come dripping out of Tony and pushes it back in, hole still loose and open. “But do you know you’ve broken _him_ , too?”

Tony lifts his head, concern and a growing horror plastered across his face as ‘Steve’ looks up straight into the surveillance cameras that hang from the corners of the ceiling.

“It’s been an honor, Capt’n” he says with a cruel smile on his face and salutes ceremoniously towards the device.

For a split second, Tony can’t process. He can’t. He doesn’t _want_ to. If that’s true...

He wants to cry, but he can’t.

Steve - the real Steve - does cry, though. He can no longer feel the cold floor of the cell under his knees. He can no longer master the strength to fight against the shackles that keep him secured to the wall behind him. What had previously been screams of agony and anger, muffled by the gag in his mouth, now turned into sobs of pain. When the live feed of his own bedroom cuts off and the monitor in front of him goes dark, he does. He cries.

That Hydra clone is right. He really is broken.


End file.
